The Crap Life
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Sanji is an abusive ass hole to luffy. soon luffy is depressed and self-harming. zoro is over-protective of his captain. a zoro and luffy fic. a lot of sanji bashing. luffy isn't stupid like the anime goes on about(i sort of think he sometimes hides his inner genius at times).
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Luffy is raped on a daily basis by Sanji. Zoro finds out. A Zoro and Luffy fic.

Chapter 1

Luffy P.O.V

I screamed through the gag as he rammed himself in and out of me moaning in pleasure. Soft wimpers came out as well as weak moans from being stuck in keroseiki cuffs. He kept the cuffs just for these moments.

" You feel great. A good fuck up the ass. What I need today" he said. I whimpered knowing it would also be awhile before he uncuffed me.

After getting done, he showered, got dressed, flirted with the girls, started breakfast and then uncuffed me.

I went and showered. Lately I hadn't been eating. The so called " I hate seeing people starve" bull crap is just a thing he puts up so that people think he's an ok person. People like me I guess.

I decided to go ask Nami when we landed because I wanted more art supplies. I loved drawing and I was out. I have been drawing sketches of Zoro lately. I love Zoro so there were a few of him sleeping or training. Just sketches of Zoro being Zoro.

I entered Nami's office and saw her working on a map. Nami knew I was into drawing seeing as I bought her supplies for her maps at the art stores when I went too. " When do we land on an island?" I ask. The deal was...my allowance was a tad higher if I got her map supplies but that was because she also wanted me to confess to Zoro.

Nami also knew I liked Zoro. " In a few hours. Here's our money so you can get your supplies and my supplies." she said. I wasn't dumb like people made me out to be. If you know the right perspectives in art and stuff you have a decent IQ.

Or one thats there anyways. The only reason that I fell in the ocean every day was because I was suicidal and hated life. I was sick and tired of being raped. I had a journal and wrote in it. Yeah. I write too. No one read it either so it doesn't matter.

I just put up an act and people fall for it...well except for Nami who is pretty smart and knows me. Zoro most likely suspects something but doesn't show it.

I went into my room to write another journal entry.

 _September 5th,_

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Another suicide down the toilet. Could always try to drown when I am taking a bath. It's a wise idea but Nami knows the numerous ways I have tried to die by now and has blocked off all the rooms. She is the only one of the whole crew who knows I am suicidal and jumping off the ship on purpose. Got raped again so kind of want to buy a new knife for cutting too but am pretty sure my shopping bags will be checked by Nami(should just call her mom since she acts like my mom;lol). I wish I could tell my true love I love him but so long as that bastard keeps rapeing me, I cant!_

I sighed and then decided to get ready to go and get our stuff. Nami stopped me and told me not to buy any new knives. Yeah I am also a cutter. Nami is like a parent figure...quite literally. She is dateing Robin.

" Nami, you and Robin should go out to eat somewhere." I said. " Luffy I have to finish this map. It tells us what town we hit next and..." she started. " Captains orders. You and Robin need to get out and do something." I said having not used to my authority as captain to get my crew out and about. Nami looked ready to laugh then.

I then headed off to get a new journal, art supplies, and Nami's map supplies.

Zoro P.O.V

I already knew Luffy was into drawing and knew he was suicidal. I didn't tell anyone though. It was for Luffy to say. Not me. Last time I saved him, he got pissed and tried to hit me and I grabbed his hand and merely said " I'm not letting you go that way captain."

As I trained again, I saw the witch drawing maps outside. " Have you thought about doing anything with Luffy, Zoro?" she asked. I shook my head. " I plan on raising allowance and canceling what you owe me but I want you to take him somewhere." she said.

I looked at the ocean. This wasn't for the money but to stop Luffy from killing himself. " Fine but it's for Luffy. He's been having problems lately." I said. " I already know about the suicides. He's smarter than that to merely fall in by accident. Someone is hurting him." she told me.

" I know" I agreed. Sanji came in, looking satisfied. Lately Luffy avoided the cook and now barely ate. Luffy was getting to be frail due to this. I watched as Luffy came over and handed Nami her map supplies.

" Luffy you're going to be heading out with Zoro. You haven't aten lately and you need a decent meal." Nami told him. Luffy looked at me but said nothing.

So I headed off with him.

-later with zoro-

Luffy P.O.V

I ate a bit of it. More than normal. I know Sanji drugs my food so that he can screw me even more so I barely eat the food on the ship. I also won't let crew mates take any food on my plate due to this.

I had shown Chopper why once and merely said it must of been an accident at a pub we were at and there was something foreign in my beverage so he didn't think it was an " on purpose thing".

" You eat more here than on the ship. Care to say why?" Zoro asked. Zoro and Nami treated me like I was intelligent and not like an idiot. " My food is drugged so I don't eat. You can even look next time but please don't show the others because I don't want them worried." I said.

" Fine." he said. " I won't show the others."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoro P.O.V

I saw what Luffy meant when he showed me the drugs in his breakfast. They were the worse kinds. They had bits of keroseiki in them and lasted for 2 hours. " I'm spying on what that shit head wants with you and if its bad your staying in my room" I said.

Luffy sighed looking miserable. " Please don't bother. It's bad Zoro" he said. That night I snuck into Sanji's room and watched as Sanji pulled Luffy in and tore off his clothes and pinned him to the wall.

" A great fuck. That's all you are. Nothing else and I am going to fuck you raw tonight." he said and thrusted right into Luffy after handcuffing keroseiki handcuffs on him.

I had always seen the dark bruises on Luffy's wrists and asked how he got them but Luffy didn't want to say much on the topic. I jumped out and put Wado to Sanji's throat. " Get dressed and get out of here." I said, scowling at Sanji.

" That's for the captain to decide. Do you want me gone, Luffy?" Sanji asked. Luffy hid behind me, sobbing. " Go away" he sobbed. Sanji then marched off of the ship.

I saw that Nami, Robin, and Chopper woke up and sighed. " Chopper, I need you to exam Luffy and can it stay private." I asked. The small dr nodded and lead Luffy to his office. Robin most likely knew everything from Nami but usually kept secrets.

Then we heard Luffy freaking out in the office. I ran in and found out it was about taking off his jacket. Chopper already knew Luffy was a cutter as did I. Being a dr most likely showed Chopper a lot. " I need to see how deep they are, Luffy. Please take the jacket off. I'm not doing anything else." Chopper said.

I sighed and sat down next to him. " For me, captain. Can you let him check them for me?" I asked and Luffy pulled off his jacket to show the usually hidden self-inflicted wounds.

Chopper sighed. " Well you're doing better. Lets put some ointment on them and they should be fine and then I need to check everything else." he said. It took about an hour and everything was done.

I found out that Sanji had been raping Luffy for a year and a half. When everyone woke up curious on who was making breakfast I announced " Sanji got fired. Whoever is good at cooking raise your hand."

Me, Luffy, Nami, and Ussop all rose our hands. " Guess we will take turns. We will all just keep switching." Ussop said. He was usually friendly and ok. Today he decided to cook. He made rice and eggs knowing that Luffy hadn't ate anything for awhile.

While Luffy ate Ussop asked what happened. " Sanji has been drugging Luffy's food. Why the captain wouldn't let you guys eat it." I said. " Or eat at all." Ussop said, looking at Luffy's thin frame.

I saw Chopper and Usopp crying and knew why. The fact of their dear captain going through pain for them was most likely tearing them apart. Luffy leaned over and gently reassured Chopper that he was fine although the dr knew about the rape as well.

Chopper laid his head on Luffy's shoulder crying for awhile. " Guys, what do you think of Ace visiting us again?" I said. " He'll be able to keep Sanji away and help out with things." I suggested.

A few cheerfull shouts and what-not and I smiled deciding to send a letter to Ace.

-a few days later-

Luffy P.O.V

I now slept in the same room as Zoro, feeling safe with him. I was curled up against Zoro's cheast when I woke up and saw my first mate smile at me. How was it that he didn't see me as filth or something desgusting.

" Guys, breakfast!" came a shout. Zoro and I entered the kitchen and there stood Ace, Shanks, and Ben. " Hi there anchor! How are you?" Shanks asked. Did Shanks know...everything?

" He knows that Sanji was fired and that something horrible happened. You can tell him on your own." Zoro said. I smiled happy that Zoro was like this with me. Some people would have just told the whole story or something but Zoro was allowing me to give out my view on it.

" Arigato, Zoro."

Normal P.O.V(have normal p. here and there so if anyone is confused thats why)

Shanks, Ben, and Ace smiled as they watched the pair. " His first mate I assume." Ben said chuckleing. Luffy had streached so that he was now completely wrapped around Zoro like a human backpack and the swordsman was carrying him on his back.

" Yeah." Zoro said. Ace was looking at the bruises on his brother and how thin Luffy was and was finding out what happened and knew that Zoro had threatened Sanji.

" Don't blame Zoro for threatening him. I deffiantly would have murdered him for touching my obito." Ace said, scowling. Shanks was now looking at how thin Luffy was and noted that Zoro had stacked his plate with his favorites.

" True." the Red-Haired pirate captain said. " but we also promised to calm down the crew mates and they are dealing with a hurt captain and no cook now."

" Know how to cook from my days of taking care of Luffy and I see Zoro does too. We'll see how things can shape up." Ace said. Shanks nodded. He knew how to cook as well but prefered to be a pirate more.

-lunch time-

Normal P.O.V

Lunch was when Luffy told everyone how bad things were. He held Zoro's hand tightly through the worse parts and Nami gently patted his back reassuringly a few times.

After telling everyone Ace hugged his brother tightly and had decided he would stay to look after him. Shanks said he would do the same but since Ben was Shanks first mate the Red-Haired pirates needed a boss so Ben went back. " Write to me and tell me how Luffy is doing. Ok." Ben said.

Ace, Zoro and Shanks nodded. Nami came out with tea. " To calm you down and ease your stress. Thought it would help." she told Luffy.

Luffy P.O.V

I took it. Nami was good at making homemade pepperment tea and knew where to get cheeper organic pepperment plants. She would since she didn't like to spend a lot of berries on anything not even her clothes.

" Can I go take a bath" I asked politely. " Zoro, can you watch him?" Nami asked. Zoro shrugged. I turned beat red at this. " Your fault Luffy." he said softly as we headed to the bath house. I heard Ace chuckle softly.

My brother knew that I was inlove with Zoro and Ace most likely knew that I didn't want Zoro to see me naked. " Luffy, you better not go into the deeper end of the bath." Zoro said.

I sighed, sick of this and just wanting to ignor him. I had been suicidal since Sabo died. Only Ace and Shanks were the ones who prevented me from dieing then.

-a few minutes later-

Ace P.O.V

I heard swearing and then Zoro came out with a really wet Luffy who looked ticked off and whearing one of Zoro's outfits. " What happened?" Nami asked.

Zoro frowned at her. " Drain the deeper end when he takes a bath." Zoro said. Figured. Deeper end meaning...well he has a smart first mate.

Although I think he pissed Zoro off now. Sanji most likely didn't help his suicidal urges however. Luffy kept crying and screaming until Zoro lightly kissed his lips.

Normal P.O.V

" Finally you tell him" Ace said. " and Zoro if you hurt Luffy I will kill you." Luffy laid snuggled in Zoro's arms. " Don't worry. I won't hurt him." he said.


End file.
